Fire Dynasty
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: When the daughter of the Emperor of a rival kingdom has been taken, along with her personal guard and servant, it will take trickery and intelligence to escape, along with ways to defend themselves from a harem that wants them gone for good.
1. Chapter 1

Captured. That one word has turned their lives around, and Blossom hated it. Her face was covered with something thick, quite possibly a sack. She hated the fact that she was being taken from her birth home to a different city. A city that eradicated her own.

"That's the daughter of the Emperor and Empress of the Ice Kingdom?"

"Yes, I can see the Snowflake ***insignia** on her dress."

"The Ice Kingdom used to be so much stronger than this. They mocked us and attacked us for years."

"Ha! They deserved to be destroyed by the Great Emperor of the Fire Kingdom!"

"The Ice Kingdom's own ***snow fox** has been taken from them. They wouldn't dare attack us now!"

"All hail the new Emperor! All hail the ***dragon**!"

She hissed as she heard the comments of the passers by. She knows they placed her in a cage. She knows the Fire Emperor decided to humiliate her further, to show their people what they have achieved. She hated this new Emperor, the one who decided to attack her own kingdom.

She felt the cage stop after a few more minutes, and rough hands pulled her out. She pulled her hands back, but before she could even think about taking the sack off, she felt a blade placed on the small of her back.

"Move, or you will taste the pain of my blade."

At first she thought she wouldn't move. She would rather be dead than to be taken and placed on a pedestal for all the world to see, the last of the Ice Dynasty. Once a symbol of power, now a symbol of the strength of the Fire Kingdom.

 _No! I won't allow it! I, the last of the Ice, the last of my dynasty, shall not die without avenging my home! The Fire Kingdom will feel the storm in my heart, and their flame will be smouldered by the cold blizzard of Ice!_

She held her head high, though she could not see, and walked with as much grace and power with each step. Another pair of rough hands led her to a place. She could hear the chatter stop, and she could feel the eyes of people looking at her. The same hands forced her to kneel, and she could hear the people cheer. She felt her heart grow colder, her hands clenched, as she realized where they took her. The throne room. Her anger amplified, her desire to see who she has to destroy, as they pulled the sack off of her head.

The room was silent as they looked at the daughter of their enemy, and she felt a wave of anger crashing at her as she saw him. The one they called the Dragon Emperor.

He sat on the throne with thr aura of a leader, a composed, calculating leader. She was not surprised such a man had been able to overcome the defenses of the Ice Kingdom. She was, however, surprised to find out that the man who stole her from her homeland, the one who ordered the death of her entire clan, was not an old, withered person, but a young man, almost her age.

They stared at each other, her with a strong contempt, him with a calculative gaze. The murmurs around the throne room increased just enough for her to hear them.

"So that's the snow fox of the Ice Kingdom."

"For someone who came from such a cold place, her hair seems to be as bright red as the late Emperor himself as an adult."

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Acoording to them, the Empress of the Ice Kindom was actually from the Fire Kingdom."

"With hair like that I don't doubt it at all."

"Look at her eyes, though. It's _pink_!"

"They say that their Empress was a daughter of one of the past Emperors, the one our Emperor's father managed to defeat."

"But if that's the case, isn't her eyes supposed to be red?"

"The eyes of the Ice Dynasty was silver. Perhaps she inherited both her parents eyes."

The Dragon Emperor raised his right hand, and the throne room was silent once again. Blossom was tense. She eyed the sword on the Emperor's waist, the sword rumoured to feel like a piece of you burns with every cut. Dragon's Breath, a fitting sword for a person from the Fire Dynasty.

He slowly stepped down the throne steps, and the people took a step back. She could feel the heat radiating from him, as she was sure he could feel the cold radiating from her body. He slowly took his sword out of his scabbard, and everyone gasped as the heat in the room seem to be amplified. Blossom, not used to such a heat, started to sweat. He took slow steps, like a predator approaching his prey, until he was in front of her, the heat from both him and the sword was enough to heat up her cold blood. As he raised the sword, preparing to strike, she closed her eyes, swearing vengeance in her next life.

She heard the sword swing, and she waited for the burning pain to come. What she didn't expect was for the blade's heat to be felt close to her hands, and the ropes that were originally tied to her wrists were now seen on the ground, cut straight through, the tips looking burnt.

She didn't realize her hands were shaking until a pair of warm hands pulled her up. She quickly found out who owned those hands, and quickly pulled away from the Emperor's hands, before slapping him hard on the face, causing some of the ministers to flinch, and the rest of them to take a step back, certain her head would be rolling on the ground soon enough.

She glared at him, expecting him to call on the guards to hold her still in order for him to finish her. He didn't. Instead, he looked at the crowd, and what he said startled even her.

"This woman shall be you're Empress, the wedding will be set in two weeks time."

Before she could even protest, she was pulled by two guards, and though they were gentler than the ones that brought her there, she still felt a pang of anger as she was taken out of the throne room.

Just as she was taken out, she heard the crowd begin to murmur again, as a familiar black haired woman, and a small blonde girl were brought to the throne room. She wanted to scream in joy and frustration, for she was not the only one who survived, but they might not be given back to her, seeing as they will not allow her any chance to escape.

She needs to know where they will be sent. If they will come out alive from the throne room, that is. She prayed to ***Aerith, *Gomoria** and ***Elzar** to protect them.

 ** _o_ O _o_**

They were forced to kneel, just like their lady, but unlike her, there wasn't a sack to cover their faces up. They saw that their snow fox, though bruised and a bit battered, was still alive, and that gave them hope. They were shocked, just like the rest of the people in the throne room, when they heard the so-called Emperor's announcement.

Buttercup could still feel blood tricking out of her arm, a warning wound when she almost strangled a guard using the ropes. She sworn to protect the snow fox, as her personal guard and as one of her friends, and she failed. She was glad she was alive, but she felt the frustration of not being able to do anything as she watched her being dragged away.

She saw the blonde tremble as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She knows what she was thinking. The snow fox was alive, so she didn't need to see another body. Though Buttercup was trained to be a soldier, a guard, Bubbles was nothing more than a personaly servant. She could not stomach the mere sight of blood, let alone a body of a loved one.

"The rules dictate that I am to kill you, " He pointed his sword at Buttercup, who hissed at the sudden heat, "seeing as you were the closest to the Ice Kingdom's royalties, and one of their most loyal soldiers."

She figured as much.

"However, you are also close to my soon-to-be Empress, so as a gift to her, I will let both of you live."

She felt the little servant sigh in relief.

"But, seeing as you," he said, looking at Buttercup with an air of mild frustration, "killed countless of my men, and almost killed one more on your way here, I think it will be best to give you to one of my men, seeing as their comrads had died in your hands."

He looked at one of the men behind Buttercup, and she swore she had seen a small smirk on his lips. "A strong woman can only be tamed by a strong man, so I shall give you to my first ranked general."

She growled when she heard that. She saw the first ranked general all right. She knows who he was. She met him in the battlefield. He was the reason she was captured with the other two in the first place.

The Emperor then turned to Bubbles, who was looking scared at the thought of what they could do to her. The Emperor simply scanned her, then issued another order.

"This woman will continue to be the new Empress's personal servant. Only she is allowed to speak and to help the Empress amongst other servants."

Buttercup almost sighed in relief. There was hope that the message can still be sent to the snow fox. She only needed to tell her what the message was.

With a nod, the two were pulled up to stand, and Buttercup saw her chance. She knew what this place was about. She may be a soldier, but she was still a woman, so no one questioned her when she hugged Bubbles. Nor did anyone questioned her when she whispered something the others thought was a farewell. In reality, she just took a large risk by whispering the message to Bubbles ears.

Bubbles subtly nodded, before the guards pulled them apart, Bubbles being pulled to the same direction Blossom was taken, and Buttercup was pulled to be positioned next to the general, who she heard was known as the Demon General.

When the time comes, she was going to enjoy ripping his throat out.

 ** _o_ O _o_**

Bubbles almost cried in relief when she was placed in the same room as her majesty. She could have hugged her there and then, but she can sense there was someone else in the room. Someone watching them.

Bubbles, for the first time in her life, wanted to curse. As a servant, she was taught to feel the presence of a person, so she would report it to the guards. She was just a mere servant, no one would suspect thst she was their own little spy, telling the guards if she senses an unknown person even close to her Lady. It was a talent taught to all the personal servants of the Ice Kingdom's royalties, to ensure that the royalties will be safe from all harm.

She knows her Lady could feel the person's presence, too, so Bubbles was not questioned when she merely bowed and told her she was her personal servant.

She could feel the person's eyes on ber, so she must plan quickly. She needed to pass the message. It was life or death.

"Servant, I want to bathe, draw a bath for me."

Her Lady gave her a chance! No one, not even a secret spy of the Emperor, would be allowed to see the Empress-to-be naked! It didn't matter if she was a male or a female, he or she would be killed on the spot!

"Of course, my Lady."

She quickly drew a bath, impatiently waiting for the water to boil, before gently taking off her Lady's clothes. One of the advantages of being a personal servant. She is exempted in the rule as she is needed to help her Lady wear clothes and take them off, giving her a chance she needed.

"My Lady, personal guard Buttercup has told me that the Blizzard will come as soon as the river will freeze."

Bubbles smiled a bit when she felt her Lady's shoulders sag a bit due to relief. A Blizzard was a code for the eldest prince, as for when the river will freeze, in their country, the river is surrounded by ***Frost trees** , and the river shall be surrounded by their petals and leaves in ten days' time.

Her Lady's smile didn't last long, though, as she seem to have remembered something. "Where is Buttercup?"

The fear in her voice made Bubbles flinch. She knew what her Lady was thinking, in fact, an image of Buttercup's head rolling on the ground made her stomach roll.

"She is being punished, my Lady." At the sight of horror on her Lady's face, she quickly explained, "For killing the Emperor's men, she should have been killed. Instead, he gave her to the first ranked general, for him to marry her. That is all I know."

Her Lady's lips formed a small smirk. "So he thinks Buttercup can be tamed by a man? Hmph, she will show him hell on earth."

She seemed lose for a moment, but she quickly shook of whatever thought she had.

"Help me dress, I think it's time we leave before that person will be suspiscious."

 ** _o_ O _o_**

"What did you just say?!"

A cup was thrown to the ground as Concubine Berserk stood up in a fit of anger, glaring at the bearer of bad news.

"I-it's true, my Lady. His Highness has announced that the snow fox of the Ice Kingdom would be his Empress."

Berserk shrieked, throwing yet another cup at the ground close to where the servant was bowing. She flinched, and Berserk ordered her away.

"This isn't fair! I was the first, the best, the most beautiful out of all the women, faithful to the Fire Kingdom to a fault, and he made me a Concubine! Now a girl from a rival kingdom, a girl who should have been killed, has been made the _Empress_?!"

"Calm down, child." Her father, one of the prime ministers of the king, soothed.

"He is only doing this to get a better hold on the Ice Kingdom. As soon as he manages to full defeat the rest of the Kingdom's forces, he will no doubt execute her."

This calmed her down a bit, but the thought of the unfairness of the situation left a bitter taste on her mouth.

"But father! I want to be the Empress! Me! Please make that happen, father!"

Her father sighed, then nodded. "I promise you, my child, I will find a way to make you the ***Flame Empress** of our kingdom. You and no one else."

This pleased her, and the thought of the unkown woman made her blood boil.

 _Soon. Soon she will be dead, and the Emperor will love only me!_

Yes, the thought of _that_ made her smile a smile of a demon.

 **oooo**

 ***Insignia-** A symbol of the clan a person is from.

 ***Snow fox-** What the people of the Ice Kingdom calls the first daughter of their Emperor and Empress.

 ***Dragon-** What the people of the Fire Kingdom calls the first son of the Emperor and Empress.

 ***Aerith-** The Ice Kingdom's Goddess of the Cold Winds, protector of the Ice Kingdom's women.

 ***Gomoria-** The Ice Kingdom's Goddess of Women Warriors, protector of female captives.

 ***Elzar-** The Ice Kingdom's God of Blizzards and Ice Storms, Patron God of the Ice Kingdom.

 ***Frost Tree-** A tree that can only survive in the coldest climates. It's flowers and leaves looks like ice, though it is only a few degrees colder, and whenever it falls on the river, it makes it look like the river is frozen.

 ***Flame Empress-** The Highest rank of the Fire Emperor's Harem.

 **Author's note:**

The idea of creating my own world fascinates me, and I borrowed a few things like Emperors, Empress, concubines, etc. from cultures of Asia. So if a person recognizes these things and tells me what is right and wrong, please understand that this is my own mix of the past and fantasy. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom wasn't accustomed to how warm it was in her room. She was used to the cold climates, the usual snow storms, but she wasn't and probably wouldn't ever be used to the heat. It didn't matter whether she would get used to it or not. She won't stay long enough for her to be accustomed to it anyway.

She could feel sweat trickling down her face, and she could feel her room getting warmer. The windows were already opened as she attempted to cool herself down, but there wasn't a gust of wind to do so. At this point, she's beginning to think of how much colder it could be if she would just remove a few pieces of her clothing. She immediately erased that thought as she pictured herself naked in an unknown room, with a certain spy from the Emperor watching her every move. The idea itself was mortifying.

"My Lady, would you like another bath?" Bubbles asked her worriedly as she watched another drop of sweat fall from her face.

"A cold one, preferably," came the reply.

As she watched Bubbles scurry out of her room to fill her bath with cold water, Blossom wiped the sweat off her forehead. She could feel the cold leave her, as the warmth around her began heating her up, leaving her uncomfortable and taking away her ability to think of nothing else but the heat.

 _Wait a minute..._ She wanted to slap herself silly. Of course, there was something wrong with the heat! While both her and Bubbles were unaccustomed to it, the heat only seemed to affect her more. Bubbles on the other hand didn't even sweat. She may look uncomfortable, but she was able to handle it, which didn't seem possible if she felt the same heat she feels. They were both used to the blizzards, but the heat...

As soon as Bubbles entered the room, she quickly told her to help her undress in the room for bathing. As Bubbles helped her take the final pieces of her clothing off, she felt the skin of her servant, and she already knew she was right.

She quickly stepped into the tub full of cold water, and she immediately felt at piece. The sizzling heat she felt slowly disappeared, leaving her cooled and satisfied. She then turned to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, listen carefully. I want you to be my eyes and ears inside this place. Someone has placed an advanced heating charm on me, and I want you to find out who."

Bubbles' eyes widened when she heard the words "advanced heating charm". If it were a normal heating charm, it would only feel like a warm blanket was wrapped around your body. This was the charm used in every room in the Ice Palace once the ***Storms of the North** started. An advanced heating charm, on the other hand, is a method of torture made specifically for the people of the Ice Kingdom, created by one of the Emperors of the Fire Kingdom. The only people who had ever been able to cast this were people from the inner circle of the ***Council of Flame.**

"Bubbles, I know it might be a bit hard, but I also want you to find any information about what the general wants to do to Buttercup. She is a strong woman, and these people know it. I'm afraid they might try heavy tactics to force her into submission."

"Of course, My Lady."

"And Bubbles, be careful. You are the only servant girl here that has been taken from the Ice Kingsom, and although you are just a female servant, you are beautiful, and some of the men here will try to force themselves upon you. I give you permission to defend yourself by any means necessary."

"Thank you, My Lady." Bubbles then bowed, before leaving Blossom to enjoy her cold bath.

 ** _o_ O _o_**

Buttercup wanted to slice the general's throat the moment she saw what she was supposed to wear for dinner. The thing was beautiful, she'll allow that comment. It was woven from silk, and it was comfortable enough for her to ignore the hot weather while wearing it. The problem with it was the design woven into it.

The insignia was of the Fire Kingdom's, and it occupied most of the clothing, making it seem like she was a supporter of the Fire Kingdom. What she hated about it the most, however, was that in the small upper back portion of the clothing was character that says "Demon", which pertains to the name of the general given by the public. Her wearing that clothing would mean that she is owned by the general, something that disgusts her even more than the thought of what that vile Dragon Emperor was plotting when he announced that the snow fox was to marry him.

The servant Buttercup was given looked docile, extremely submissive. She wasn't surprised when the servant girl visibly flinched as she tore the clothing apart.

"Tell your damn master that I won't be joining him tonight. In fact, tell him that I won't be accepting anything given by a devil like him." She snarled, effectively scaring the poor servant. The girl left, almost stumbling out, leaving Buttercup inside the room she was given.

As soon as the meeting was over, she was dragged by that damn man, forced into a carriage, endured the feel of her wounded pride, got dragged out of the carriage and into the general's home, and was finally forced into a room that was said to be hers. Since then, she had terrorized seven of the maid servants, three of the male servants, nearly choked one of the guards outside her room, scratched the face of one of the general's spies, destroyed every decoration that had something to do with either the general or the Fire Kingdom, and tried to escape three times, each of those times were foiled by none other than the demon general himself.

The annoyance in her chest started to grow when a different servant entered, trembling as he tried to gently place down the tray of foos he had been carrying. Buttercup ordered him to leave, which he followed. As soon as he was gone, she took the soup from the tray, and took a little sniff. She immediately recoiled, and threw it out the window.

"Did he really think I wouldn't recognize the smell of ***Willow's tears**?" She mumbled angrily to herself, as she took a piece of bread and ripped it apart, sniffing both pieces.

" ***Nightspell** and ***Dreamweaver**. The general really wants to force me to sleep, eh?"

She then took the jug of water, and took a whiff. It didn't smell like anything suspiscious. Maybe he thought she would have drank the soup or eaten the bread before going to sleep. Still, she didn't want to take any chances, especially after she underestimated him the last time. She threw the water out of the window, hoping one of the guards outside would fall asleep due to whatever was placed in the water.

 _If that person thinks he could actually force me to sleep, then maybe he would come or send someone to check on me._

She took the empty bowl and broke it in the correct position for it to look like she dropped it after drinking the soup. The plate still had three pieces of bread, so it could look like she ate a piece of bread before drinking the soup. The water would be a bit of a problem, but she adjusted the empty cup for it to look like she was about to drink the water before falling asleep. She then laid herself in the right spot, feigning sleep.

A couple of minutes later, she heard a couple of soft footsteps entering her room, coming closer to her. Through her eyelids, she could see that it was actually the general, inspecting her. She saw him smirk, before lifting her up, and placing her on the bed.

She felt her bed sink down a bit, and she could practically feel the presence of the general right next to her, making her want to push him away and slap him.

 _He wanted to force me to sleep, and for what? To take advantage of me?!_

She felt him lean closer, making her want to slap him a thousand times. She could feel him lean until he was right next to her ear, and he whispered something that surprised her.

"I know you're awake, so don't even try to fool me."

She opened her eyes and tried to scratch his eyes out, planning to make a quick escape, but he quickly forced her hands down, making her curse her smaller figure.

"You know, you almost had me fooled, the objects were accurate in their positions, but you were so focused on the drugged food, you didn't even think about the water."

She growled and tried to kick him out, but he managed to trap her legs using his own.

"You thought it was harmless, that there wasn't anything mixed in it. The thing is, the water was actually mixed with ***Sundrop**."

Buttercup cursed, annoyed that she only focused on the scent, she forgot to focus on how it would look like once it was shaken.

"I had to admit, though. If it weren't for the water, you would have had me fooled." He held her hands down with one hand, using the other to take something from his pockets. He took out a chain. He then proceeded to tie her onto the bed post.

She trashed, not liking the idea of her being tied onto anything. Unfortunately, he was stronger, something she hated from the bottom of her heart. He managed to tie her up, making sure it was secured, before getting off of her.

"As punishment, you'll be tied onto this post, until further notice."

She let out a a dozen of curses as he left her there, stuck as she tried, adn failed, to get herself out of the chains.

His death would be ever-so-sweet in her hands.

 _ **o**_ **O _o_**

"General Butch really did that?!"

"Yes, and one of General Butch's servants almost died earlier because of that Ice Soldier."

"I still can't believe she's still alive."

"I know. Women like her sre a disgrace to society."

Bubbles wanted so badly to slap the servant that had said that, but that would only make her be seen. She needed to be invisible. Her Lady needed her to be her eyes and ears, and that she will be. Besides, other than the fact that Buttercup, poor dear, had been tied to the bed post, there hadn't been any news about her being tortured or beaten, except for her pride, which means she would still be safe.

She didn't like the fact that the servants had been talking about her in such a rude manner. It didn't set well for her to let it continue, but she had to be invisible.

She bowed her head one more time when a group of guards had passed by, and she was just about to leave when she felt rough hands pulling her back.

"Hey, ishn't she one of thosh preeshonersh from the Ize Kingdom?"

Bubbles paled. These guards were drunk. The guards from the Ice Palace almost never got drunk on the job, but whenever they do, they tend to be a bit more bold and brash, and those guards only drank a few glasses to reach that stage. These guards looked like lower ranked soldiers, and they looked like they drank more than a couple of glasses. She was in trouble.

"Yeah...Why don't we have shome fun while she's still heeerre. No one would care anywaysh."

Thinking fast, she quickly took the first thing she could reach, a vase, before smashing it on the guard's head. The guard cursed, letting her go and allowing her to run. The guards quickly shook off the pain and pursued her, and she knew she wasn't fast enough to outrun them. As soon as she was close to a curve, she opened one of the doors and closed it, hoping the guards were drunk enough not to notice the sound the door made.

"Where'sh she go?"

"Nndon't shee her."

"Forget it. Let'sh go home. She'sh not worth it."

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard their footsteps grow fainter, their grumblings non-existent.

"Who are you?"

She wanted to slap herself for not checking to see if the room was empty. She turned around to apologize, but before the ords could leave her mouth, the air in her lungs decided to go first.

She wanted to run out of the room, but her feet seemed stuck. She finally remembered which room she was in. The Male Bathing Room. And it was occupied by a man that looked like a god.

His blond hair was wet, making it stick on his forehead, his eyes were so blue, it reminded her of the cold oceans near the Ice Kingdom. His upper body looked like it was made by ***Vera** and ***Hexias** , and-

 _Stop! Don't look any lower!_

She soon remembered her place as a servant, one who shouldn't be ogling a nake man in the Bathing Room. Her faced turned red when she saw the amused smirk on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought, I, um, I will leave now."

She quickly turned, opened the door, and left, running back to Her Lady's chamber, trying to forget the initial embarassment of what she had just seen and done.

She even almost forgot to report what she found out about Buttercup to Her Lady because of what happened.

 _ **o**_ **O** _ **o**_

Third Prince Boomer watched, amused, as the little servant left the Bathing Room. He had never in his life seen a girl turn as red as she did the moment she found out he caught her ogling.

She left in such a hurry, he didn't have enough time to ask who she was, but looking back, it seemed as though he didn't need to ask who she was.

He remembered her as one of the women who were dragged into the throne room, the one that was sentenced to serve the Empress-to-be.

He also didn't miss the flush cheeks she had when she first entered the Bathing Room, indicating that she was running from someone, nor did

he miss the people's voices, drunk soldiers no doubt, who sounded like they were searching for someone. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, and it made him want to strangle the guards for getting drunk and harrasing the female servants.

He knew, however, that it was their time to celebrate for their momentary victory over the Ice Kingdom, so he can't do anything until tomorrow, when they would be sober enough to take their punishment.

"Mike, find out which of the guards chased that girl here, and tomorrow, we shall go to Eldest Brother to ask for their punishment."

Mike, his personal servant, bowed, before exiting the Bathing Room to investigate. Third Prince Boomer stepped out of the tub, and two more male servants appeared to dry and dress him.

As they did so, his mind began to wonder back to the silly little servant, and to say he was interested in her was a bit of an understatement.

 **oooo**

 ***Storms of the North** -The worst cold storm that could happen in the Ice Kingdom. It lasts ten days, each day getting colder, even the citizens of the Ice Kingdom can't stand the cold, making some of them freeze to death if they didn't add any heating charms in their room.

 ***Council of Flame** -Council of the Fire Kingdom.

 ***Willow's Tears** -A moderate acting liquid drug which forces the drinker to fall into deep sleep after a few minutes. It smells bitter, and the smell only lessens once it is mixed with liquid.

 ***Nightspell** -A fast acting powder drug that forces people to fall asleep. The people would be aware of there surroundings, but would be powerless to move. Its scent alone can give you a bit of a headache to make you want to sleep.

 ***Dreamweaver** -A fast acting powder

drug that makes people see things only seen in a dream. It makes people unable to decipher which part of what they see is real and which part is the dream. Its scent alone can make you dizzy.

 ***Sundro** **p** -A liquid cure for all sleep inducing drugs, usually takes a couple of minutes to an hour or so depening on the drug and the dosage taken. When it is mixed with water, all a person needed to do is shake it, making it glow with a gold color.

 ***Vera** -Godess of Temptation, Beauty and Procreation. She is known to create beautiful creatures and make them tempt those around them.

 ***Hexias** -God of Physical Male Blessings. Known to bless men with good looks, physical talents, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom was awake even before the sun had fully risen. She can't sleep, the room was too different from her own. Red and orange contrasted to the blue and white she was used to. The window's designed with the Fire Kingdom's insignia made her remember the Ice Kindom's Snowflake, and the warmth of the wooden floorboards were farcry to the cold cement of her old room.

It was beautiful to her, much to her annoyance. How the room was designed to feel like a warm home irritated her to an extent, because no matter how beautiful her room looked like, no matter how the place seemed like a normal room, she knew it was her prison cell. She was just a prisoner with a beautiful cell. She wasn't allowed to leave her room, she can only communicate with Bubbles, and there was always a spy-like guard, watching her from a farther distance.

The doors to her room suddenly opened, snapping her out of hef thoughts. She had told Bubbles to be her eyes and ears, and last night she burst in her room and told her about what she found out about Buttercup's dilemma. What information could she possibly have seen or heard that was so important she had burst into her room at the time before sunrise?

"What is it, servant?"

"M-my Lady!" She gasped for air, and Blossom could see just how tired she was, sweat dripping from her forehead, gasping breaths, and her heart trying to calm her beating heart.

"My Lady, I heard from the servants of the kitchen, that the Emperor," she took another deep breath, trying to calm herself, "The Emperor changed his mind about the date of your marriage. Instead of two weeks, you shall marry him in two days time."

She felt like breaking something. Two days. Not enough time for her brother to get her out of the situation, not enough time to plan an escape, not enough time to free Buttercup, there just wasn't enough _time._

"My Lady..."

Married to the Fire Emperor, married to the conquerer, married to that man...

She stood up and started pacing. The sun was up and rising, she could here the gongs ringing seven times, indicating it to be the seventh hour in the morning. She needed to plan quickly, she needed to-

"Your Majesty."

She paused, and looked at the door, seeing a silhouette of a person. She looked at Bubbles, and she nodded, before turning to the sillhouette of the woman.

"Who is calling for My Lady?"

"I, the palace messenger, wishes to report to you that you are invited to dine with His Majesty, the Emperor, today."

Bubbles looked panicked, but one look from Blossom calmed her down. Though Blossom wasn't sure about what she was going to do, she nodded to Bubbles.

"My Lady accepts the invitation. At what time should we be there?"

"When the gong rings eight times, Your Majesty." The messenger's sillhouette turned around and slowly faded away from the door.

"Servant, help me prepare, it seems we have to show ourselves to the Emperor. I should 'look my best'."

Bubbles nodded, understanding. She left to bring the clothing, and Blossom was left alone, staring back at her reflection on the golden plate hanging on the wall. It was time for her, the snow fox, to show the dragon how much of a fox she was.

 **o O** **o**

Buttercup had never felt as helpless as she was now, tied to her bed. She tried breaking the chains, and it would have usually worked, but it didn't. She already knew what the chain was made of, and she cursed the 'Demon General' even more than usual. What she didn't understand was how he managed to obtain the metal. ***Moonsilver** was exceptionally hard to find, and even harder to mold it into chains.

The chains glowed silver the entire night, keeping her up, and she noticed how the glow was slowly fading, indicating the fall of the moon and the rising of the sun.

She couldn't feel her arms anymore, the chains were tied so tight it was practically crushing her hands. She had expected it to cut her blood circulation, but to her surprise, it didn't. The chains must have been enchanted by one of their ***Flare Sorcerers**. It was the only reason she could think of.

She could feel the servant staring st her, and she glared at her, making the servant bow her head, shaking. She may have been tied up, but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

She could see the sun rising, and she felt annoyed. She had been tied up the entire night, the whole entire night. Her annoyance grew when she saw one of the guards' silhouette bowing at a figure, and she already knew who he was bowing to even before he entered the room, a smug look on his face. He turned to the servant and ordered her to leave, before facing Buttercup.

"It looks like you have been able to behave tonight," he taunted, making Buttercup want shred him into pieces. He walked with an air of arrogance that made her want to disable him.

"So it looks like I was right." He was right beside her, looking straight in her eyes. "You're not from the Ice Kingdom, aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes fo just a split second, and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. "So you're not from the Ice Kingdom. You were pale, and that was a perfect cover for you, I'll give you that much. Unfortunately for you, you underestimated my skills for deduction."

He touched her cheek, and that was enough for her to snap out of her haze. She didn't even think, she just bit him. He retracted his hand in surprise, before looking at her, studying her. He then chuckled, before gripping her chin.

"You're quite a fighter, even being chained to a bed didn't stop you from trying to attack me."

He let go of her chin, before looking at her straight in the eyes again. "You're not as cold as the people living in the Ice Kingdom. I saw how the heat didn't affect you as much as it affected the other two when the Emperor pulled out his sword. A place cold enough for people not to stay pale, yet warm enough not to be bothered by the Fire Kindom's heat. There are currently five kingdoms with those traits, and three of those five are allies of the Ice Kingdom."

He didn't need to say the names, they both knew she knows them. The Ocean Falls, the Mountain Peak, and the Forest Terra. Buttercup bit back a smirk. He may not be as stupid as she thought, but even he wouldn't have been able to find out where she really came from. Where she came from, was so much darker than the places he thought she came from. None of the three kingdoms would ever speak of the existence of the kingdom she came from.

"And yet, when I really think about it, you don't seem to match any of those kingdom's traits," Butch narrowed his eyes, trying to grasp any flicker of emotion she would show. She betrayed none.

"The Ocean Falls' men are fishermen, their women are only meant to be in their houses, they don't have the need to fight, they're peaceful and hospitable, and they would seem to be more like servants than warriors. The Mountain Peak's people are rugged mountain hunters, so there's that possibility, but they're skilled with range weapons, and you only wielded meelee weapons in the battle, so that wouldn't be right. Forest Terra's men are healers, not fighters, and they have no need to fight, seeing as they are in mutual grounds. The women are either oracles or healers, depending on the talent bestowed unto them by their goddess, so that wouldn't be possible, too."

He placed both his hands on Buttercup's shoulders, exerting a bit of force, before forcing her to stare straight back into his eyes. "That makes me really wonder, where are you really from?"

She smirk, liking the fact she knew something he wanted to know. Savoured the fact. She could see him calculating her, but she felt confident. He wouldn't ever find where she came from, only few know of their existence, and those few knows how much was at stake if they ever told.

Suddenly, she felt him place his hand on her neck, and her mind was sucked into a memory...

 _She was back there, back to the kingdom. Her kingdom. She watched as the memory Buttercup throwed rocks at the river. The_ ***River of Scythia** _was as black as its namesake,_ ***Scythia** _, and memory Buttercup could feel it calling ou to her, wailing out her faults, singing for her to jump._

 _"Don't even think about it."_

 _Memory Buttercup turned around, shocked to see her brother looking down at her, his face void of all emotions. As a five year old girl, memory Buttercup didn't seem to understand, until she turned around and saw how close she was to the river's banks. She turned and ran to her brother's arms, and although his face showed nothing, she could feel the relief in the way he hugged her back._

 _"Don't ever go near this plsce, Buttercup. Mother would be upset."_

 _All she could do was nod, before Buttercup felt like cold water had slapped her in the face..._

She gasped, before noticing how the General in front of her seem to see her in a different way.

"So I was right, you really did came from _that_ place."

Buttercup couldn't breath. She can't believe it. That man. That General. He knew. How?

She remembered how his hand went to her neck, the brief memory she saw, she felt how familiar it was, how she felt like she should know how he knew. And all of a sudden, she did.

What he did earlier, it was the same thing her brothers used to do to prisoners of war. To see if they deserved to be set free or not. But how?! The only people that could do it were...

"You're from the Demon Caves."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The way he carried himself, the way he fought with her, there was no doubt about it. He was like her.

"Now I know why they called you She-Demon. We demons just can't stay away from the battlefield."

 **o O o**

Bubbles didn't know what to expect.

She had watched as Her Lady walked into the Dining Hall with the aura of grace and power.The rest of the occupants stiffened, and Bubbles couldn't feel any prouder.

Her Lady's clothing was blue and silver, the color of the Ice Kingdom, a stark contrast to the rest of the people in the Dining Hall, wearing the red and orange clothing of the Fire Kingdom.

On Blossom's dress were intricate designs of snowflakes, both big and small, and on her back was a picture of an adult snow fox, staring at them fiercely.

The Hall was silent as she took her seat next to the Emperor, who had his eyes trained on her the entire time. He had on an amused look, like he finally found something worth challenging. Bubbles could feel the stares of the people, not just at Blossom, but also at her. She was wearing the same colors, by order of Her Lady.

She stood behind Her Lady, like all the good servants did, waiting for an order. She felt the gazes of the people slowly turned away from her and back to Blossom, as she ate without greeting him or apologizing to him for her tardiness. One gaze din't leave her, though, and she already cursed her bad luck.

It was the man from the Bathing Room. The man she dearly hoped never to see again. She was in deep trouble, seeing as he was seated on a table closer to the Emperor, allowing her to know his rank as a Prince.

She looked around, and saw a group of women glaring at Her Lady. They were obviously the concubines of the Emperor, and Bubbles could feel their hatred from the heated glares they kept sending to Her Lady, who noticed it but decided to ignore them.

Bubbles could see how one of the concubines, a girl with wavy red hair, decorated with red ribbons, and scarlet eyes, seemed to be more aggressive than the rest of the concubines. She would have to keep an eye on her.

She felt a different set of eyes on her, and she glanced at the direction. She saw that it came from a beautiful girl, at least, she thought she was beautiful, she couldn't exactly see it due to how much she glared at her. She didn't know why the woman was glaring at her though. She hadn't offended anyone in her short stay. She had kept her head down the entire time she was there.

She then noticed that whenever she wasn't glaring at her, she was giving someone a doe-eyed look. She looked at the direction the girl was looking at, and she nearly froze when she saw the Prince from the Bathing Room, still watching her. She understands why the woman was glaring at her, now.

By the way she dressed, she could tell she was one of the Princesses, no doubt a high ranking one. She was spoiled, Bubbles could tell. She could also see that the girl wanted to grab the attention of the Prince, and she was angry his attention was fixed on her, a servant.

Bubbles believes that he must have been thinking of ways to punish her for entering the Bathing Room while he was there. Why else would he be looking at her like that. The Princess misunderstood, and it looked like Bubblss had earned her as an enemy, something she didn't need, seeing as she was already in trouble with the Prince.

She hoped she wouldn't be getting any trouble from the girl. It was crucial that she remained invisible.

 **o O o**

Third Princess Brat had had enough of the Ice Kingdom's people. She glared even harder at the servant, that annoying lowlife that somehow managed to capture the attention of Prince Boomer, something she had been trying to do for fifteen years, yet she was still ignored. Now the Prince gave his attention to a servant? A _servant?!_ An enemy's servant, no less!

She can't see how the girl could capture Prince Boomer's attention. She was plain, the clothes she wore was plain, she was supposed to blend into the background, like all servants should. So how in the world had she been able to make Prince Boomer look at her?!

"My Lady, you're hands are bleeding." Her servant whispered, and she looked at her hands, blood leaking from her palm. She had been so angry, her nails had dug onto her skin and made her bleed! She stood up abruptly, and left. Her mind was fixated on that annoying little servant. She wanted her gone.

Then and only then will Prince Boomer notice her. It will be for the best that they would be together.

That servant's head would be rolling if it's the last thing she was going to do!

 **oooo**

 ***Moonsilver** \- A rare metal that was unbreakable at night.

 ***Flare Sorcerers** \- The most powerful combat sorcerers of the Fire Kingdom.

 ***River of Scythia** \- A black river filled with the tears of the Demon Scythia. It's enchanted to call whoever is near by to swim into the water, and once they do, they will be trap in their worst nightmares, forever re-living it for the rest of their lives.

 ***Scythia** \- The Demon of Nightmares and Pain.

Author's Note: In this world, Princes, and Princesses aren't always siblings. You can be named a Prince or a Princess if the Emperor has seen something in you that he likes, be it talent, physical beauty, etc. The Princes and Princesses made by the former Emperor are allowed to stay in the palace, but can be removed by the Emperor.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom wanted to dispose of the dress she was currently wearing. She felt the familiar heating of her body, and it made her feel like she had been dropped in boiling hot water. She could feel her sweat starting to form, and she could feel the stares of the occupants of the Dining Hall. The heat was so strong she didn't even care about their stares, but no matter how much she wanted to leave and enter the coldest bath in the palace, she did not want to make a fool of herself. At least she knows that the person responsible for the heat is one of the people in the Hall. Her eyes scanned the people, and all of them turned away, not wanting to look at her in the eye. There was one, though, that looked reluctant to turn away from her. She had a smug smile on before she turned, and Blossom immediately knew she was the one who commanded it.

The woman was a concubine, seemingly one of the older ones that were chosen at a young age, seeing as she has the most jewelry on her, even the ribbons on her hair had studs of rubies that sparkled every time the sun hits it just about right. She had an air of arrogance, and sometimes Blossom caught the younger concubines looking at her, some of them with envy while the others with adoration.

She watched the concubine as she ate, though she was much more subtle than the concubine herself. She watched as she continued to wear that smug smirk, glancing at a certain table not far from where she was sitting. It was a table for the Prime Minisisters' table. Blossom scanned them, until she noticed how one of the older Prime Ministers looked almost exactly like the concubine. He had her dark red hair, though their were some gray strands on his, they both had the same eyes, though his shined with much more wisdom whilst the concubine shined with arrogance and greed. She can see the family resemblance, and it made her fell a bit nostalgic, seeing as her family was far from where she was at.

She noticed some differences between father and daughter, though. While the daughter had the air of arrogance and pride circling around her, the father omitted an air of calm and warmth, something a true father had. While the daughter wore the most extravagant of jewelries and clothes, her father wore a simple attire, yet people can see that that man was to be respected.

Blossom can already understand the situation. The father looked kind and intelligent, but the way the daughter acted throughout the time she dined, the father must have spoiled her too much. The concubine looked down on the servants, treating them as if they were non-existent, she had her chin held up high, looking at the rest of the concubines like they were filth animals left out.

The father may have the ability to think and plan for the Emperor, but he seemed unable to control his daughter. The way she was acting, her father must have treated her like a true Empress long before she was turned into a concubine. Blossom could already see that he would do anything for his beloved daughter, so it was obvious the daughter asked for his help.

The heat started to get more intense, and the Emperor must have noticed it, because all of a sudden, he grabbed her hand from under the table and held onto it. There was a warm golden glow coming from his hand, and the heat in her slowly, resided, leaving her bask in the cool feeling of her body returning to normal.

She heard a gasp, and turn around to see a man, one of the higher ranked warriors fell, clutching his arm like it was poisoned. She saw how his arm was enveloped in the same golden glow, but this one was much harsher in color, and as he continued to thrash on the floor, the pain evident in his face, his hadn started to looked burnt, bits of it balckened and started falling on the ground like ashes. The others seemed stunned as his ash-like hand continued to fall off from his body, until nothing was left from it.

The man's eyes closed as tears came forth, the pain to great to bear. Suddenly, the Emperor stood up, and the rest of the occupants looked at him, wondering about what he was about to say.

"This is what happens to those who tries to harm my betrothed. If any of you try anything else to her, I will make sure your punishment will be worse that just losing your hand."

She saw the prime minister's face turned pale, looking at the fallen man with a mixture of pity and guilt in his eyes. His daughter, on the other hand, looked livid, her face red from anger. She glared at Blossom with a silent promise, and Blossom raised her eyebrow, challenging her to do so.

Still, she can't help but feel sorry for the man's lose of limb. It wasn't his entire fault. No, she needed to punish the true person that wished harm on her. The concubine needs to learn the lesson of how powerful she could be as an enemy, and she will find out soon.

 _ **o O o**_

Buttercup couldn't believe it. He was actually a demon. She had heard how people like to think they were as powerful as a demon, and some where given the name thinking they were just as strong as one, but to think he was actually a demon...

"You're lying."

That was all she could think of. She would have found out if he was a true demon, his scent would have given him away. She could only hide her scent because she-demons have been trained to do so. She-demons would hide their scent to be able to hide from the eyes of their male counterparts, seeing as she-demons were quite rare. Killing a she-demon or mating with one would give the males much more power than they had alone, something all males wanted.

He smirked, annoying her once more. "She-demons are not the only one who knows how to change their scent, but since you still think I'm lying..."

He took a piece of linen from the bed and rubbed his wrist and neck. All of a sudden, his scent changed, from the scent of a mere human to a demon. His scent was overpowering, commanding her to submit, showing her that he was a demon of high breeding, someone that came from one of the lower parts of the caves. At the same time, the scent allured her, telling her that he wasn't mated, and that he was at the age to do so. The smell of power and strength was so...tempting to her, and any other she-demon that could have pickdd up his scent. She absentmindedly licked her lips, and she noticed how dark his eyes turned, staring at her lips, like he wanted to devour her in the most pleasurable way...

She shook herself, not willing to succumb to her carnal instincts. She will not allow herself to be control by lust, she is a warrior, not like the other she-demons that only knew to make their male species chase them, only to give themselves up when they couldn't control their needs. She was stronger than them, she doesn't need a mate to increase her abilities, she has been able to do it herself just fine.

A sudden thought came to her. Did the Emperor knew who she was? Was that why she was given to the General? To be able to insure the increase of strength?

She noticed how the General was still looking at her, how his cool and aloft mask slipped, showing her a demon controlled by his own carnal instincts. As he took a few steps forward towards her, she growled, warning him. That seemed to give him enough reason to calm himself down, though he looked much more infuriated. As much as she ordered herself not to, she enjoyed the thought of a strong demon losing his ability to control himself becsuse of her. She enjoyed it much more than she should have.

"Food will be given to you here. You won't be able to leave this room now, seeing as I placed quite a few things in here that could hurt you should you try to leave again."

He left, though his scent still lingered around the room, frustrating her even more. She broke away from the chains much more easily, but as she tried to get out of the room through the window, something hit her. She looked down to see a needle on her shoulder. She pulled it out and looked at it incredilously, but then she started to feel dizzy.

She took a sniff on the needle before cursing him. She felt her control over her body slipping, and her eyes closed, as she fell on the ground, unconscious. She was taken down by a needle covered with ***Wraith's tears.**

 _ **o O o**_

Bubbles can sense the change in the air as she noticed the concubine from before glared at Her Lady with so much fury. She had the urge to smack that woman for even daring to look at Her Lady that way, but Her Lady took her hand, squeezing it assuringly.

She can understand what Her Lady is trying to tell her. She was to stay calm, and she is to stay invisible. She didn't how she was supposed to do that, though. She glanced at the two royalties that had been looking at her, only to notice that one of the two was gone, while the one left was still looking at her, making her feel the blood in her once cold body rise up to her face, heating it up.

She had never had a man look at her before. She was used to being in the background, only noticed when someone needed something from her, that she had never even known what it was like to be looked at by a man. It was...intriguing, but at the same time unwanted. It was a distraction that has given her an enemy she didn't need. She has to stay invisible. That is what Her Lady needs her to do, but she can't stay invisible if he kept looking at her. It will cause a commotion in the palace if anyone else would notice.

She saw as Her Lady stood up, but before she could stand beside her, the Emperor took Her Lady's hand. Her Lady seemed to not like it, but at the same time, she didn't push him away. Bubbles waited for them to take a few steps ahead, before quickly following Her Lady and the Emperor. She glanced at the concubine's table only to see the concubines glaring at Her Lady with such malice. The red haired concubine seemed to have crushed her cup, causing her to wound her hand.

Bubbles quickly followed Her Lady and the Emperor, making sure that she could help Her Lady the moment she needed to. She watched as the Emperor's hand slowly engulfed Her Lady's hand in a soft golden glow, just like it had earlier. Bubbles was about to separate their hands, afraid that something bad would happen to Her Lady, just like the man earlier. Her Lady stopped her with one look, and she looked like she was relieved. The soft red color on Her Lady's cheeks began to subside back into its original pale color.

Bubbles felt like she shouldn't be watching this moment, but she couldn't leave Her Lady alone. That would be like leaving a prey inside a predator's cave. The Emperor, he looked concerned. This was something Bubbles didn't think would happen.

He led Her Lady to her room, and Bubbles watched as the Emperor stole glancing at Her Lady, and Bubbles had a suspicion he was making sure she was okay. It was strange to her, seeing as she was taught to understand that the Fire Kingdom's people were cruel and viscious, she had never in her life seen an Emperor making sure his captive was okay.

When they were right in front of Her Lady's room, he surprised both of them when he kissed her forehead. Bubbles didn't know how to react to that, so she just kept silent. Apparently, her lady didn't know how to react either, because she stood there, as stunned as she was.

"Take a cold bath, the effects will wear off soon," was all he said, before turning around and walking away.

As soon as the Emperor left, Her Lady entered her chambers, and Bubbles hurried to prepare the bath. Once Her Lady stepped into the bath, Bubbles sensed her need to be alone, and so she left, hurrying out to listen to what the servants have to say. It was quite funny to her, how the Fire Kingdom's servants have quite a slippery tongue.

 _ **o O o**_

General Butch cursed himself, urged himself to calm down. He was close. So close to losing his control, and that was all because of the woman tied up on a bed. Her scent, it was so faint, yet it only took one whiff to make him forget all his common sense and listen to his baser needs. It was sweet, her scent, alluring and feminine, something she tries hard not to be.

The she-demons he had met so far thrown themselves at him, begging him to mate with them. He hadn't accepted any of their begging, it disgusted him. Her, on the other hand, he wouldn't mind seeing her beg. He thought she would, the second he wiped off the ointment. He expected her to fight to touch him, and he would accept the invitation to mate with her gladly. She didn't, though, and it surprised him, how he was the one that turned into an animalistic creature while she was the epitome of common sense. It annoyed him as well, how she wad able to ignore her cravings while he barely hold on to his.

Was he that undesireable? He quickly erased that thought from his head. He knew he was well endowed, even the servants who served him couldn't control their needs when he was around, and they were mere humans. Demons have better senses, their scent tells others who they were and if they were unmated, and right now, he felt like he, for once in his life, wanted to mate someone.

Someone who is currently his captive and a gift from the Emperor. To be fair, he didn't want her at first, but he captivated her. Her scent, though so faint, was so addictive. He loved toying with her, too. It amused him, how this woman tries to escape to get back to the woman she serves. It shows loyalty. It shows dedication. Two traits he wanted in his soldiers.

As he entered his own chambers, he felt inclined to think of her, and what she seems to be doing now. He wouldn't be surprise if she tried to escape, he'll just capture her and return her to her chambers. The thought of a chase excited him. He wanted to chase her down until she finally realizes that he will always be there to hunt her down.

 _ **o O o**_

Concubine Berzerk felt envious, something that didn't happen very often, but the way the Emperor looked at the annoying captive Princess of the Ice Kingdom infuriated her to no end. The way he allowed her to enter the Dining Hall made her blood boil, and the way he held her hand as they left the Hall, she was so angry, so full of rage, she didn't even notice she broker her cup until she felt the stinging pain of the glass.

She wanted to kill her, but now she had to do it much more subtly than before. She didn't care much for the man who lost his arm, he was a nobody in the palace, there were others like him that she gets to use.

As she left the Dining Hall, she had noticed one of the Princesses, Princess Brat, glaring at someone, before leaving earlier. She saw her glaring at that woman's servant, and she saw why. That servant managed to enamour Prince Boomer, and everyone in the Palace knew how much the Princess loved him.

She began to smile an evil smile, as she began to formulate a plan to get rid of them for good.

 **oooo**

 ***Wraith's tears-** a liquid drug that helps demons control their own race by injecting it to those demons who are out of control. It relaxes the muscles and sends the angered demon to sleep for a short while.


End file.
